Agent Afloat tag
by God'srider
Summary: Oneshot: This is just somehting I thought should have happened in Agent Afloat! Tony and Ziva didn't quite resolve everything! Fluffy little tag!


**This did not turn out the way I wanted, but I thought I would post it anyway! REVIEW!**

**I don't own NCIS**

* * *

Alone in the bull pen Tony and Ziva sat at their desks after everyone had wandered home. A huge grin filled Tony's face, "It's good to be home."

Returning the smile, Ziva answered, "Homesick, yes?"

Nodding his head, Tony gathered his gear and turned looking at Ziva. She watched as indecision filled his eyes. After a moment, his voice sounded low, "Sorry, I didn't call. I should have could've used hearing your voice."

A somber expression filled her face, "It is alright, Tony. I was on missions anyway."

"That's what I was afraid of." Tony averted his gaze from her straight-forward look. A frown spoke Ziva's silent question and he answered her as if she had spoken out loud, "I know you are a good Mossad agent and knew you would get dangerous missions and would be too busy to remember your old partner."

Sympathy filled her features and something tugged at her heart, but she tried to push it back, "You were worried about me?"

Looking uncomfortable, Tony noticed the hope bubbling up in her eyes. He answered, "Yeah, Zi. I worried about you, I mean who would have your back without me around," he paused and after thinking it over he continued, "I worried we would lose the friendship we had."

Blinking rapidly, Ziva tried to cover the tears filling her eyes. Concern laced Tony's nerves seeing Ziva's emotion. Letting his gear fall, Tony stepped closer to Ziva's desk.

Ziva whispered, "Thank you, Tony. I do not," she cleared her throat, "think anyone has cared for me before."

Tony had joined Ziva behind her desk, "I care about you, Zi." Ziva bit her lip as a tear trickled down her cheek. Raising his rough hand, Tony used his thumb to brush it from her smooth skin.

One simple word escaped her, "Why?"

His hand lingered, "You're the only one that really knows me, the only one I trust enough to know me. You are beautiful and talented. The real question Why not?"

Her heart constricted from Tony's touching words, "I am a heartless killer raised for Mossad. I have no feelings and I am intimidating so no one wants to get close. That is why not." She tore her eyes from Tony's green ones and looked at the floor as his hand still hovered by her face.

Tipping her head up, Tony made eye contact with her, "I know those are all lies because I did get to know you and despite the various threats you threw at me, I still did and I like you."

Ziva rewarded him with a watery smile, 'Thank you for that."

Tony instantly whispered a reply, "You deserve it." His hand moved to cup her face and support her neck. Slowly he moved closer to her expecting her to jerk away, but instead she stood gazing into his eyes.

Maintaining eye contact, Tony moved his other hand to settle on her back. She shivered at his gentle touch and tensed in anticipation. Their eyes searched each other until Tony moved closer. As soon as Tony's lips touched Ziva's lips her eyes fluttered closed and she relaxed into his arms.

He pulled Ziva further into him wrapping his arm around her waste and secured her against him. Feeling safe in Tony's embrace she leaned into him. Tenderly, Tony moved his lips over hers and she mirrored his actions.

When they pulled apart, Tony's breath hitched at the electric charge between them. Leaning his head on her forehead, he said, "I missed you, Zi. I'm glad you didn't forget about me."

Ziva's eyes shined as she stared at him content in his arms, "How could I? You are my best friend."

Shock filled Tony's eyes at her admission, then honor and excitement lighted in them. For a few minutes they stood just enjoying being together again. Tony felt Ziva tense slightly, "The only thing that got me through those missions was hoping I'd get to come back to the team and to you. All of our memories carried me through."

Understanding filled his face, "Me too. With the guilt," his eyes darkened and he looked at the ceiling, "I had to distract myself with some hope."

Seeing the change in him, she said, "Tony, it was not your fault. You could not have saved her. She chose her death." When he tried to step back, Ziva put a soft hand on his arm freezing him. "No one blames you."

"Vance obviously does. He sent me to a ship and broke up the whole team," anger and hurt colored his words.

Ziva responded, "His opinion does not matter now because we are all back together. And we do not blame you."

Tony relaxed from Ziva's comforting words and hugged her expressing what he couldn't with words.

A few more minutes passed when Tony spoke his voice husky, "On that ship alone with my thoughts, I realized some stuff, Zi." She nodded against his chest and looked up at him. He continued, "I realized I've been stupid for too long and I am done with it. I love you Ziva David and I'm sorry it took being apart for me to realize it."

At Tony's words Ziva leaned back her eyes searching his for the truth of the statement. In his green eyes she saw the love that he professed and tears filled her eyes. "I love you too, Tony."

Smiling, they both stared at one another until Tony covered her lips with his for the second time that night. In that one kiss the passion and love they shared for one another was immeasurable.

Grabbing both of their bags, Tony draped his arm over Ziva's shoulders and walked with her to the elevator. Ziva said, "I am glad you are back, DiNozzo."

"I'm glad I'm back with you." Tony grinned his famous smirk and led them into the elevator. The doors dinged shut closing them off from the office.

* * *

**REVIEW please!**


End file.
